Saturnian Night's
by Marik Son Of Shadows
Summary: Hotaru's backstory that will be leading up to things in Sailor Justice and more things that haven't been mentioned in Sailor Justice yet. This is a brief tidbit on Hotaru and her twin brother Hidou. About their unbreakable bond as siblings


Saturnian Nights

Act I

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. Hidou is mine so there.**

**Authors Note! So here's Act I Of III Acts I'm doing which will lead up into more of Hotaru's past. It will also serve as basically a prologue into other things concerning Sailor Justice that haven't been mentioned yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

On the night that they were born the Queen and King of Saturn rejoiced. For years the sweet Queen Kirai had longed for children and finally at last she had beautiful twins, a boy and a girl. Hidou and Hotaru were filled with the grace of their mother and the independent spirit of their father. They both had their mothers caring violet eyes, and their fathers pitch black hair. Here and there you could see the violet tints in it showing through. They were the best of friends since they had little contact to the other planetary kingdoms children. Together they made the perfect team making up for the others weaknesses. Those days were the happiest of their lives.

* * *

If you looked out at the prospering fields just outside the palace you would see several tall sturdy tree's and hills full of flowers. And just at the peak of one particular hill you can see a small four year old girl with long hair sitting on the ground glaring at a boy with the same black hair and almost exact features.

"I hate you Hidou." Hotaru gave her brother a look of death.

"I said sorry, I didn't mean to spoil your dress Taru."

The girl looked mournfully at her indigo colored dress that her mother had given her just that morning. "You pushed me and now it's stained. Mammy is going to be so mad." Hotaru buried her head in her knees dreading the scolding she was bound to get from their nursemaid.

Leaning over Hidou pressed his forehead to Hotaru's looking seriously into her eyes. "I won't let her scold you. It was my fault so I'll tell her what happened."

Hotaru threw her arms around her brother with a little sob. "Thank you, and I'm sorry...sniff... that I...sob...yelled."

Hidou smiled and kissed his sisters cheek. "As long as I'm here no one can hurt you understand?"

"Okay." Hotaru rubbed the tears out of her eyes then stood up taking Hidou's hand. "Bet you can't tag me!" She instantly tagged her brother and ran. Running down the hill she ran down the path heading towards the palace courtyard, Hidou close behind. As she ran around the corner Hotaru collided with a tall figure causing them both to fall and Hidou to trip over them.

"Hey, you better watch where your going." Muttered the person as they stood up. This person was tall abut ten years of age and had Sandy cropped hair, and wore pants with a navy blue shirt.

"I'm sorry." Hotaru quickly apologized as she helped up her brother.

Hidou looked at the new arrival warily grasping his sisters hand tightly in his own. "My name's Haruka, and you don't need to glare." Haruka aimed the last bit at Hidou who was indeed glaring. Haruka smiled at Hotaru and taking her hand up kissed it lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hidou backed his sister away from the stranger his glare growing fiercer. "Don't flirt with Taru! She's not going to marry you!"

Haruka let out a loud laugh. "You think I'm a boy? I'm a girl silly."

Hidou instantly blushed as he clutched his sister tighter. "Don't touch her."

"And what if I do." Haruka leaned closer to child smirking.

Angered Hidou tackled the girl.  Hotaru struggled to get her enraged brother off the older girl. When she had at last succeeded in this, Hotaru sat her brother down and talked to him in hushed whispers. Finally they stood up and Hidou walked over to Haruka, with a sullen look upon his countenance. "I'm sorry that I hit you, I'll try not to in the future." He muttered this out kicking the gravel beneath his feet.

Haruka grabbed the boy ruffling his hair playfully. "Aw it's fine. Besides, you hit like a girl anyways."

Hidou would have gone after again were it not for Hotaru grabbing him just in time. Curtsying she left dragging her pouting brother behind. "Hidou you need to learn to behave more properly. What would Father say if he were here right now."

"I don't care what he would say." Hidou shoved his sister off of him. "When will you stop comparing us together?!" Hidou ran off. Hotaru wasn't quite sure but she thought there were tears in her brothers eyes.

Sighing she walked into the palace. After eating her lunch she walked down the hall and stopped. Her mother was holding a meeting of some sorts. She could only tell because the doors to the throne room were shut. Bending down she tried to move a stone. Sadly without her brother she couldn't get it very far. It opened into a passage that had been closed off years ago. Just as she was about to give up she saw her brother next to her moving the stone.

Hidou was covered in bruises and dirt. Apparently he'd gotten into another fight. They crawled in and shut the entrance then proceeded crawling so they could hear the conversation.

"What is it you wanted to talk about." They could hear their mothers voice. It sounded slightly strained.

"I've come to entreat you about that matter we talked about some time ago."

"I don't believe we ever really had a conversation. "You tried to take my children away from me four years ago when they were born. And if I recall correctly that was the last time we spoke. So why don't you get to the point Pluto."

The woman named Pluto heaved a sigh. "I apologize for not explaining correctly last time, but this time you must listen to me. That boy will bring nothing but misery to you."

"Excuse me." Spoke up another voice. It belonged to Queen Kaze of Uranus. "From what I could tell and what my child has said from past observations, those children are nothing but sweet."

"That may be the case but I know you can't deny the feelings you've felt. You can feel the darkness behind that boy."

"Stop speaking in riddles! Tell us what you know." Kirai spoke impatiently.

Waving her staff, a cloud formed revealing images of the children but older. "The gates have shown me something. As you know, your children are the reincarnation of Saturn, daughter of Cronus. They were split from one another. Your daughter has the possibility's of becoming Sailor Saturn and wielding the Silence Glaive. She will control the power of death and rebirth. Even now Hotaru can heal and feel the shadows, but Hidou..." The cloud revealed a man shrouded in darkness.

"Who is that?" Inquired Kaze.

"That is what Hidou shall become. He shall fall into darkness just as the ancient warrior of old. He will fall into darkness and control the Sword of Saturn that was lost centuries ago. It's power matches even the glaive. Your boy is able to control shadows, one day he may even be able to travel through them, possibly to other dimensions. He is a threat. I entreat you to allow me to take charge of them."

"You forget," Spoke the Queen of Saturn, "that often the path we take to avoid the future leads to it."

"Yes but-" She was cut off.

"My answer is no!" The shadows cast by the torches within the room rose as she spoke. "I refuse to let you take my children from me, and that is final."

* * *

**Authors Note! Did you like It? Please review and tell me any concerns or if I typed to fast that I missed a sentence. Next Act up soon hopefully and Fall Of The Goddesses by Melody Amy Pond probably won't be up till next month. **


End file.
